bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Sirque
Sirque (real name Celine Simard) is a character from Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a villainous circus acrobat who uses her intellect and skills to commit thefts. Background Celine originates from Lyontreal (a mix of real-life cities of Lyon, France and Montreal, Canada), and was once a professional physicist. To get through school, she put herself to work as an acrobat in a traveling circus troupe under the stage name "Sirque". However, she took advantage of her troupe's performances by stealing valuables in cities the troupe was in. Appearance Sirque is a human female with a nimble physique, pale skin, blue eyes, and white hair styled in a pixie cut. On her face, Sirque has red streaks covering her eyes followed with smaller red streaks across her cheeks it while a small mole is visible near her nose. She wears a white V-neck unitard with the neck, arms, and legs being red, and her chest and back covered in black. She wears small bracelets around her hands and white poms on her feet. Powers and Abilities *'Bilingualism:' Sirque is fluent in French and English, sometimes mixing both languages and having an accent when speaking English. *'Master Acrobat:' Sirque's acrobatic skills were used in the circus, but soon she started using her ability to steal, even becoming capable to stealthily infiltrate places and going unnoticed. Equipment *'Portal Magnets:' After stealing information from Krei Tech about Project Silent Sparrow, Sirque duplicated the project's technology in a smaller size, using small orb-shaped magnets to open portals anywhere for her to escape. History In "Portal Enemy", Sirque learns about the technology of Project Silent Sparrow and one night follows Alistair Krei in his limo by running across rooftops and doing stunts until they arrive at Krei Tech Industries. There, she swiftly and silently infiltrates the building, closely following Krei who is distracted in a phone call. She successfully downloads all of Krei's files into a flash drive and escapes, but soon after she's gone Krei notices the warning on his computer about a download being completed. Due to this, Krei calls in Big Hero 6, so Go Go, Baymax and Hiro go to Krei's office next morning where they watch the footage of Sirque stealing the information with her presence unnoticed. Baymax runs a scan using biometric data from her eyes, and soon find information about her real name and past. Go Go and Hiro quickly figure out that anything she may have stolen, she would know how to use due to her background as a physicist, which makes Hiro go home to try figuring out what her plans are. Meanwhile, Sirque has duplicated the Silent Sparrow technology in a smaller size, though not knowing the flaws of the original project. She goes to the San Fransokyo Trust bank to steal a large amount of money which she puts in a backpack. The team is notified about the robbery and soon arrive at the bank, where Sirque shows that she knows about them already by greeting them, then gets away easily thanks to her acrobatic skills and opening up a portal outside. This leaves the team in confusion after scanning for her and noticing she is miles away from them in just a few seconds. Not long after, the team finds Sirque's portal generators and they go back to their headquarters to find out more about the tech, then discuss the danger of her using it since it could blow up as the original project did. Hiro upgrades his armor in order to follow her next time she attempts to escape, and so the team soon receives the news that she has been spotted at the San Fransokyo Museum of Art. There, she is facing the San Fransokyo Police Department and their Buddy Guards, but she puts the robots through the portals to make them disappear from the scene, thus scaring the cops and allowing her to get away from them by climbing to the rooftop of the nearby Noodle Burger, where she surprisingly finds the heroes plotting to capture her. Hiro then goes solo after Sirque, causing her to be shocked when she sees him right behind her upon crossing a portal. This forces Sirque to open several more portals throughout the city to run away and try losing Hiro, but he tails her the entire time. Slowly, the portals become more unstable and Hiro tries to warn her, but Sirque is in denial and continues to open more until both end up in an alley where she finally sees that the next portal she created has become too unstable to go through, as it is sucking in everything around them. Hiro offers to stabilize it and Sirque grabs him in the process so that he isn't sucked into the portal. Once it is fixed, she thanks Hiro but escapes nonetheless, telling him that by her next appearance she will have perfected the tech to avoid another incident. Etymology *'Celine': The name "Celine" is a feminine French first name that can also be written as "Céline". It means "heavenly" in French, which is parallel to its Latin root term 'caelum', meaning sky or heaven. *'Simard': Simard is a French surname with Germanic roots. It is composed from the Germanic elements sigi, meaning "victory", and mari (or meri), meaning "famous". *'Cirque': Her chosen stage name Sirque comes from the word "cirque", which is the French translation of 'circus'. Appearances Gallery Portal Enemy - Sirque 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains